


The One

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: *乐队主唱！金道英*一个撩与撩不动的故事
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The One

仍未下定决心纹上的纹身。

酒吧角落里无端的争吵。

掀桌而起并且再也没回来的贝斯手。

这是金道英20岁的生日。

乐队已经组建快两年了，除了每周末的练习，以及偶尔约到的live house工作，他们几乎没什么机会碰乐器。

这是金道英高中一时脑热组建的乐队，反响最好的曲目是翻唱曲，做过最摇滚的事是贝斯手跟鼓手在台上打架，至今贝斯手的眼角都还留着一道显眼的疤。

当初组乐队这事儿还要属金道英最为热心，但现在你要问他感想，他会说他讨厌组乐队。

金道英没后悔成为一名乐队主唱，他只是后悔遇上了这帮脑仁杏儿大、眼高手低的乐手——公平点来说，只有贝斯手在这方面表现得比较明显。

所以当贝斯手在他的生日派对上一脚踹开桌子从一片狼藉中离开时，金道英一点挽留的意思都没有。

不如说他终于盼来这孙子主动滚蛋了。

乐得金道英当晚喝了个尽兴，完美地错过了第二天的文学课以及课上的随堂测试。

金道英生日这一周发生的尽是这些倒霉事。不仔细去琢磨还没觉得有什么，但一旦意识到这种不详的规律，心里总是会有点不舒服。

所以周末一到金道英立马拍板开始找新的贝斯手，正式开始辞旧迎新想要转转运。其他几个乐手也欣然同意——因为没人想再跟那个混蛋贝斯手共事了。

新的贝斯手是个大美女，之前是其他乐队的主唱，气质清冷又高傲，进队第一天就收服了乐队里其他人，个个见了她都管她叫妍姐。

乐队里的氛围和谐了不少，至少这是个好迹象。

贝斯手还买一赠一给他们牵了个新gig。是她常去的live house，场子不算大但胜在氛围好。

但在金道英开始觉得好像真的有在转运时，命运又给了他当头一棒。

贝斯solo的时候一哥们儿突然冲上台来，从他冲上来的架势来看，这人好像醉了，但当他走近自己，金道英知道他没有。

“抱歉。”他说，然后捧上金道英的脸，拇指摁在金道英唇上，亲上了自己的手指，“明天来请你喝酒。”他说完后往后退开，转过身面对台下的欢呼，又一副醉了的样子。

他跳下台去，融进他本来的圈子里。

金道英整个愣住，甚至忘了唱最后一段歌词。

后来贝斯手跟金道英说那是她一个朋友，今天是他生日，估计是喝嗨了，下次聚会一定把他带来赔罪。

总不能不卖人家小姑娘面子，更何况人都说了今天是那人生日。金道英摆摆手说“算了”，只能自认倒霉。

第二天金道英当然没去那间live house。

说实话，他希望再也别见到那家伙。强吻他先不说，居然还把他脸上画的“纹身”蹭花了，金道英后来回后台才发现，自己居然就顶着这么一张花脸唱了四分多钟。

“气死我了。”金道英狠狠地擦着脸上的纹身。

但他还是没下定决心去弄个真的。

live house台上的强吻。

互相支撑着的醉醺醺的身体。

空旷街道上的放声大笑。

这是徐英浩二十一岁的生日。

现在在台上表演的乐队是支新乐队，至少徐英浩没听说过。

但还是有个熟面孔，乐队的贝斯手也是他们小圈子里的朋友，徐英浩的那些狐朋狗友不止一次地想要撮合他们，都被徐英浩四两拨千斤地带过去了。

今天喝高了的几位显然比平时还要更兴奋，甚至开始推着徐英浩要让他上台示爱。

估计徐英浩自己也没太清醒吧，被推搡着送到台上后他的第一反应不是转身跳回池里——毕竟那会有点丢人，这间live house他们太熟了，他可不想被钉在耻辱柱上。

徐英浩选择走向他正对面的主唱——对方正慵懒地撑着话筒架，手指随着节奏在架子上轻轻敲击着——“抱歉。”徐英浩说着捧起对方的脸，但他望进对方瞪得圆圆的眼睛，看到里面映出的是自己毫无歉意的模样。

出于最后的良知，他吻上了自己的拇指。

“明天来请你喝酒。”徐英浩说完，转身跳下了台。

要是他真的来了，徐英浩就请他喝店里最好喝的隐藏菜单。

徐英浩的思绪被拍到自己背上的一掌打断，是中本悠太：“让你上去亲阿妍，你是太醉了分不清男女了吗？”

“人家在solo，别打扰她比较好吧。”借口倒是张口就来，徐英浩利用身高优势勾过身边两个朋友的脖子，几乎是把人挟持着出了门，“这太闷了，咱们上外边喝。”

他们出了live house就没再回去，郑在玹闷声干了件大事，从吧台顺走了一瓶香槟。另外几个见了就伸手要抢，打闹到了街角才停下，最后统一意见让在一旁看戏的寿星来开酒。

徐英浩正合着拇指食指磨蹭着走神，被点到名字的时候愣愣地看过去，显然一副没听到的样子。

“开酒啊，寿星。”离他最近的李东赫一把抢过酒塞进他手里，“庆祝你正式可以喝酒了。”

徐英浩笑出了声：“形式主义。”但也还是摇晃了两下香槟一把开了酒。

酒液带着白沫溅到身边人的身上脚边，甚至溅到了一旁的华丽跑车。

几个人同时朝跑车上流淌的白沫看去，又回头看看彼此，最后异口同声道：“RUN。”

他们在空旷的街道狂奔，路旁的公寓楼有几家灯火透过玻璃窗在他们奔跑的身影上略过，他们疯了一样地大笑。

不知道是谁先开始大喊的一声“Johnny生日快乐”，他们接着开始唱起不和谐的多声部生日歌，而徐英浩在为他而唱的跑调生日歌里放声大笑。

他们最终在附近的公园停下，四散地在阶梯上坐下，相互传递那瓶香槟。

“咱们把阿妍也叫来吧。”中本悠太提议道。

“还有马克。”李东赫补充，但又马上推翻了自己的提议，“但这个点他肯定不肯出来。”

“我拍张照发过去气他一下。”中本悠太说着便开始编辑信息，“给阿妍也发一张。不知道他们演出结束没有，我跟她说让她结束就过来。”

徐英浩灌了一口酒：“别撮合我俩了，我对她没那种意思。”

中本悠太抬起头，手机屏幕的荧光映在他脸上，使得他迷茫的表情黑暗中也清晰可见：“但是你们俩气场很合啊，感觉你们总在调情。”

“我们没有……”徐英浩想反驳，但是又不知道怎么反驳这种抽象的定义，于是叹了口气说道，“她很好，但她不是我心目中的那个人。”

中本悠太嗤笑一声，接着低头编辑信息：“浪漫主义。”

郑在玹伸手过来拿酒：“你知道完美的人是不存在的吧？”

“当然存在，”徐英浩立刻反驳，“这只是我的标准，又不用满足所有人的需求。”

李东赫点评道：“但是妍姐至少达到了你完美标准的90%。”

“而差的这10%能够造成很大的不同。”徐英浩耸耸肩，“这个故事要说起来可就太长了，咱们聊点别的吧。”

郑在玹越过李东赫把酒递给收起手机的中本悠太，并无视了李东赫不满的瞪视：“那聊聊你为什么亲人家乐队主唱？”

“迫于压力就亲了呗，而且我也没真亲了人家，我亲的自己手指头。”

中本悠太因为这个八卦兴奋了起来，把香槟放到脚边没有喝：“怎么？完美的100%来了？还迫于压力。”

李东赫趁机拿过酒瓶喝了一口，皱着脸咂咂嘴，正准备再喝一口就被徐英浩一把抢走了。

“别瞎说。”徐英浩飞快嘟哝了一句回应，又提高声量告诫李东赫道，“小孩子少喝点。”

郑在玹不知道怎么的夜视突然开了挂，带头调侃起徐英浩不知是否真的红了的耳朵。另外两个当然也没有求证的打算，也立马跟上一起调侃。徐英浩少有的不知所措起来。

正好这时从不远处传来一个熟悉的女声打破了徐英浩的尴尬：“谢了，道英！”她一边欢快地喊着一边倒退着向路边架着自行车的男孩摆摆手，然后转身朝徐英浩他们跑来。

徐英浩看着男孩悠然驶走的身影，心想：

啊，原来他叫道英。

金道英终于还是再见了徐英浩一面。

鉴于他跟乐队的贝斯手是朋友，他和金道英的会面显然是难以避免的。

金道英隔着人群看到贝斯手拉着徐英浩往他的方向来时，下意识地抬手蹭了一下自己的下唇，又立马反应过来赶紧拿手机屏幕照了照确认自己有没有不小心蹭花脸上画的纹身。

在看到纹身完好无损的时候金道英放心地舒了口气。

徐英浩就是这时候走到他面前的。

“道英，这位是徐英浩。”贝斯手介绍道，“关于上次的舞台事故，他说想专门跟你道个歉。”

“舞台事故”，她这样概括道，然后把吵嚷的舞台交给两位事故主角，自己溜回了吧台边。

金道英看向徐英浩仍旧毫无歉意的脸，挑起一边眉：“行，道歉吧。”

徐英浩看着他扬着下颏看自己的模样，乐了。“上次的事，是我冲动了，实在是对不起。”这一笑倒也不耽误他道歉，但确实是会显得他的道歉更没诚意。

于是他给金道英递过去一杯酒。金道英伸手去接的时候才注意到他的两只手都在挤过来的路上被洒出来的酒打湿了。

徐英浩举起另一只手里的酒杯凑过去碰了一下金道英的：“这里的酒我不太熟，看名字给你挑了一杯。如果不好喝，我就再请你喝一杯。”

徐英浩的搭讪过于俗套，金道英无语地看着他哼笑一声：“要再不好喝呢？”他拆台道。

而徐英浩全盘接受，接道：“那就只能带你去我常去的酒吧了。”

“哈，你倒是想。”金道英想都没想就回绝道，仰头一口喝光了杯里的酒，把酒杯又塞回了徐英浩的手里。

他抬起手背抹掉嘴边流下来的酒就转身走了。临走时仍盯着徐英浩看，脸颊被酒液塞得鼓鼓的，眼神却带着不屑的挑衅。

徐英浩真正意义上的愣在原地，被金道英最后的眼神震得浑身酥麻。

他找到完美的100%了。

金道英总是很忙，他像是对各种课外活动都有过多的热忱。忙完学生会，就去了合唱团；合唱团刚结束，他又到田径社露面指导学弟；才从田径社出来，就又窜到校园另一头的排练室参加乐队排练。

徐英浩总是慢他一步，等他赶到排练室的时候，又只看到了金道英骑着自行车离开的背影。

贝斯手走到他身旁来顺着他的视线看过去，笑着拍拍他的肩膀：“我可以给你他的联系方式。”

徐英浩摇摇头：“我要他亲自给我。”

“或者，”贝斯手倒也不纠缠，耸耸肩，“我也可以给你我们晚上聚会的地址，你到那来找他。”

“他今天可真够忙的。”徐英浩朝她勾勾手指示意。

贝斯手福至心灵，把时间和地址一并给他发了过去：“知道他忙你还来烦他。”

“怎么说呢，”徐英浩盯着短信里的地址笑，把时间地点存进了日程表，“我是个自私的人。”

聚会没有很多人，来的都是乐队成员的朋友们，三三两两地聚在金道英家院子里聊天。

徐英浩到的时候金道英正尽着主人的职责负责烤肉，手被熏得通红。

徐英浩到他旁边停下，看了看烤得有点过头的牛排：“我来帮你？”

金道英显然没想到徐英浩会来，但又很快意识到他会来也没什么奇怪的——“大家分别邀些朋友来”，而徐英浩是贝斯手的朋友，徐英浩会来当然不奇怪。

“不用，你一边玩去。”金道英晃晃钳子撵他，徐英浩反倒往他身后躲了躲，手放到金道英肩膀上，显得亲昵过了头。

“确定不打算征用我吗？我可是烤肉大师。”徐英浩伸手从金道英的手里拿过钳子，金道英几乎是在他的手指碰到自己手背的瞬间便松开，徐英浩没费力气就抢过了烤肉的主导权。

金道英往旁边挪了一个身位，盯着徐英浩把烤肉挨个夹进盘子里的动作，问道：“你不觉得你有点太自来熟了吗？”

“如果你是在说我当时亲你的事——”

金道英飞快打断：“当然不是那件事。”

徐英浩慢悠悠地坚持把句子讲完。“我没后悔那么做。”他说着，故意朝金道英眨了眨眼，“事实上我很高兴我那么做了。”

金道英嗤笑一声摇摇头：“不知悔改。”

徐英浩又歪斜着身子朝金道英凑近，笑眯眯地：“怎样，有被打动吗？”

“你少看点电影吧。”金道英推他一下，让他回到原本的姿势。

这时泳池边传来乐队鼓手呼唤金道英的声音，他一手抻进放啤酒的小冰箱里，朝金道英的方向喊说“啤酒没了”。

金道英忙应声说知道了，出于礼貌又跟徐英浩打了声招呼：“我得去买酒了。”

“我听到了。”徐英浩盯着他看，又露出那种打算开他玩笑的表情，“还是你特地再跟我说一声是想暗示让我跟你一起去？”

金道英翻了个白眼：“随你怎么想。”说完就转身走了。

徐英浩把钳子往一旁的盘子上一放就跟了上去：“我去帮你扛酒。”

金道英回头看一眼烧烤架，又看着徐英浩乐了：“合着你这烤肉大师就是给我装盘来了。”

徐英浩也跟着笑，然后清清嗓子，用夸张的戏剧腔道：“噢，忘了跟您说了先生，其实在下的主业是品酒师。”

“嘁，”金道英笑他，“半吊子。”

“先生是对我上次挑的Daiquiri不满意吗？”徐英浩仍旧操着那口戏剧腔。

金道英停下来上下扫他一眼：“我看起来像小姑娘吗？”

“只要你想，不管几岁都可以是小姑娘。”徐英浩话音未落就被金道英扫了一脚小腿，疼得他蹦跳了两下才跟上金道英往前走的步伐。

“只是觉得Daiquiri和你一样，感觉很清爽。”徐英浩解释道，“而且你这种说法完全就是在固化性别刻板印象。”说着还倒打金道英一耙。

金道英懒得理他，没接话。

他们穿过挤满车的街道，这时还没到禁止停车的时间段，道路显得有些窄，有车路过时金道英需要和徐英浩手臂挤在一起才能保证不被车擦到。

徐英浩没放过机会逗他：“真绅士。”

金道英听了立马换到他另一边走，变成徐英浩走在外边。

“请放宽心，殿下，我会保护好你的。”徐英浩总是爱用奇怪的戏剧腔逗他，金道英心想，而且徐英浩总是不吃亏。

金道英看着徐英浩开玩笑的嘚瑟模样，眼里含着笑：“有没有人说过你异常的烦人？”

“你这么想？”徐英浩对金道英的吐槽照单全收，接着诡辩道，“那说明我在你心里很特别。”

“对，是特别，特别的烦人。”金道英也接下他的话茬，话锋一转道。他挑着眉的模样在昏黄的路灯下映出点勾人的意味。

徐英浩伸手揉他的头发，指尖蹭过金道英的发根：“好的不学，这种东西学挺快。”

“你有什么好的能让我学？”金道英拍开他的手整理头发，白的手指被黑发衬得更白。

“怎么没有。”徐英浩盯着他看，对上金道英看过来的视线也没转开，“我优点可多，给我点时间慢慢教给你。”

金道英这下可品出来了，看向徐英浩的眼神带着调笑意味：“我为什么？”

金道英还以为徐英浩会说些什么花里胡哨的唬他，但徐英浩却是直截了当：“为什么，为了我呗。为了我等俗人屈尊配合，体验体验凡尘。”

金道英没接话，停下脚步看他。徐英浩也不着急，同样在他身边顿下脚步，还是笑——或者这只是因为他的唇角总是上翘造成的错觉，毕竟他看着金道英的眼神带着前所未有的真挚。

“你怎么就找上我来了？”金道英还是忍不住问出声，他不喜欢那种不明不白的感觉——显然徐英浩比较偏爱这种靠自我意识领悟的意会感，而金道英就乐意跟他对着干。

徐英浩说不出个所以然来，想了又想也找不到最能概括心中所想的答案，最终只能答道：“不知道。只是看到你之后，觉得我等了好久的人就是你。”

金道英的眼瞳颤了颤，但又眯起眼睛把这种情绪藏了起来，他笑：“让你少看点电影吧。”

“你不喜欢看电影？还是只是不喜欢我？”徐英浩问，往金道英那边靠近一步，金道英立马往前走起来，避开他压迫过来的影子。

徐英浩一边笑一边跟上去。他觉得自己赢了，至少这一瞬间是。

“偶尔会看，谈不上喜欢还是讨厌。”金道英说的话弯弯绕绕，徐英浩倒是全听明白了。

“喜欢还是讨厌，还是取决于电影本身好不好看。”徐英浩手插在裤子口袋里，一副势在必得的模样，“你得看了才知道啊。”

金道英歪过脑袋看他，眉头皱着，弯弯的眼睛里却闪耀着笑意，像是对徐英浩这种态度觉得无奈又可爱：“要是看了之后不满意呢？”

“那就无条件退票，还附带赠品。”徐英浩朝他眨一下眼睛。

“什么赠品？”金道英问，迷茫地仰着一张脸，没了平时的机警劲儿显得意外的可爱。

“男友兑换券。”不知道徐英浩哪里来的这么多鬼点子，对这种没正形的事总是脑子转得飞快，“但只生产了一款型号所以……”他说着，还装出一副漏洞百出的抱歉模样。

金道英忍不住笑出了声。

徐英浩也跟着他扬起嘴角，等金道英平复了笑意，便问道：“电影进行到这还满意吧？”

金道英于是煞有介事地停下脚步，摸摸下巴故作思考，评价道：“氛围还算诙谐，但有些对话难以自圆其说，角色的动机略显脆弱。勉强打个60分吧。”

“我不知道我竟然邀请了个影评人来看电影……”徐英浩一边说着一边靠近，压迫的影子终于罩到了金道英身上，“希望接下来的高潮情节能让他印象深刻。”

他说着，捧着金道英的下巴吻了下去。这次中间没有别的东西阻隔，他温柔地含住金道英的唇珠，晚风一般的柔情。

再分开时，他的拇指珍爱地蹭了蹭金道英的脸颊，这回金道英脸上也没有用眉笔画上的粗劣纹身，干干净净的，映着动情的粉。

“I'll be your one, baby, I promise。”徐英浩轻声地许诺。

而金道英知道他一定能做到——或是他已经做到了？


End file.
